Alexander Malfoy
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: My name is Alexander Malfoy, I started school the same year Draco did. I also changed timed, and Harry Potter life. This is my story. OMCxFredXGeorge, HarryXDraco
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alexander Malfoy and I'm adopted. After Draco's birth, the healers told mother that she would fail to conceive another child. Since she wished to have more I became the first outsider to be adopted into the prestigious Malfoy family. I don't know about my biological family but I know I'm a pureblood, a significant requirement for a Malfoy. I was taken into the Malfoy household a week after Draco's birth and the world was left to believe that mother had had twins. Although Draco and I aren't identical, we are physically similar. Due to my lack of the genetic grey eyes of the Malfoys the public is told that my blue green eyes come from the Black side of the family. There are some abilities our family discovered about me that we have to keep out of the public eye. It all started when Draco and I were playing outside one summer when we were seven years old.

We were flying around on our brooms chasing each other when a strong gust of wind came across unexpectedly. I lost balance and was knocked off my broom. The ground was rushing towards me and I could hear Draco screaming my name, flying down to try to catch me. As the ground grew closer I shut my eyes and put out my hands instinctually waiting for the painful impact but it never came. When I opened my eyes I realized I was floating few feet off the ground, pressure coming from my palms. Draco landed a few feet in front of me looking shocked. His hair was dancing in the breeze. It was then I realized that the gust of wind had left and I didn't feel any breeze at all. Catching on, I realized that it was from my hands. I was pushing wind from my hands to stop my fall.

"How are you doing that?" Draco asked incredulously.

I could only stare at him, still hovering in the air, shocked as he was. "I have no idea."

Mother and father came rushing out of the house but stopped short, standing still and gaping at me. I took a deep breath and willed my feet back to solid ground. I felt hot and no sooner did the thought cross my mind that water from the family pool rose up and was hurled towards Draco and I. Thankfully I have fast reflexes and my hands shot up before me creating a protective bubble around my brother and I, causing the water to stop and gather in front of us. I wondered if I could control the way it moved so I slowly spun my hand in a circle and sent the liquid back to the pool. I stared at my hands and then back at Draco, both of us still under shock.

"Alexander Jasper Malfoy, what did you just do?" Father's voice didn't sound mad but when the full name comes out, something is definitely wrong.

I looked up at him. "I wish I knew but it just happened, I don't know how." I whispered back.

"Maybe there's something in the library. The library has everything." It was true; the Malfoy mansion had a huge library full of every possible problem and solutions. Father took my hand and dragged me into the library. We spent two days in the library before finding a book that explained that in rare occasions a pureblood could develop a power strong enough to control the elements. We'd already had proof that I could control air and water. Those who can control the elements are rare and far in between, so rare in fact that the phenomenon has never been giving a name. The last one had been a wizard who died over a century ago who could control fire. He had two lovers and three children through his life but none of them could control an element.

After that day when my powers first started showing my hair turned a sort of aquamarine at the ends. No matter how many times mother tried to cut or dye my hair, the color never left. There was no hiding it so made a façade of a hex gone wrong.

Father ordered that I practice my skill for hours every day since the discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

On Draco and I's eleventh birthday our Hogwarts letters arrived and father wanted us to get our wands. We walked through the constantly crowded Diagon Alley to Olivander's wand shop. Olivander didn't seem to grasp what Draco needed right away which resulted in many explosions around the shop before finding the right fit for my brother. When my turn came however Olivander had no trouble finding what I needed. "I've read about powers like yours. Yes, I can feel it. I have something in back just for this occasion. I never thought I'd encounter a power like yours in my lifetime." Without another word he ran into the back of his shop.

Draco and I turned towards each other and shrugged. When Olivander came back he wasn't holding a wand like we all expected. Instead he presented up with a staff. A staff that was taller than my 5 feet topped with a crystal ball with blues, browns, and purples intertwining through it. Olivander handed me the staff and the crystal ball exploded with different colored stars. Olivander smiled knowingly. "Yes, I thought this particular magical object would choose you. I could see it in your eyes. Now focus on transforming the staff into a wand."

I did as I was told and willed the staff to turn into a wand. It warped itself into a more portable 7 inch white wand. "Since this staff is a very powerful object it can transform into different shapes to disguise its true form to stay out of the wrong hands. Remember this defense. The core of this staff is unicorn hair braided with fairy dust. Fairy dust makes the wood unbreakable. There's an old rumor that witches or wizards with wands made with fairy magic will meet their true love by their sixteenth birthday. It may sound silly but so far, history shows it has been true." He smiled at me. We paid for our new wands and headed out of the store. I heard loud chuckles from the bookstore across the street and saw the Weasleys. Fred and George were pulling faces behind their older brother's face.

I tried not to blush. The public can't be entirely fooled and many people in the wizarding world have called me the most unmalfoyest one of them all. I'm different from the rest of the family. I like being nice to people when I first meet them instead of the usual snob the rest of my family is known for. However family pride is something very important to me and when someone insults us I can't resist the rage I feel. I don't understand the rivalry that has existed between the Weasleys and my family. When I proposed to end the animosity between us my parents said they'd consider it.

I decided to go up to the twins, no need to be as rude as the rest of my family was towards them. I was crossing the street towards the bookstore when someone tripped me. "Out of the way, Malfoy!"

I was saved from hitting the ground by Fred. Thankfully my near fall sent my hair falling over my face, hiding the blush that was sneaking up my cheeks.

Draco came running over and checked if I had gotten hurt. I nodded that I was fine. I looked back to the twins who had moved away when my brother had rushed towards me. "Thank you for catching me, Fred." I offered a smile, which he returned. "This might sound off but I heard you two knew where all the interesting books were hiding in there." They nodded but gave each other confused looks when they noticed I could tell them apart. "Mind showing us where there are?"

Fred held out his arm for me to take. "Of course we'll show you. You helped us just by speaking to us. We wanted to get away from Mum." I grabbed his arm and we walked into the bookstore, George and Draco trailing behind us.

"Everyone is looking at us strangely. Malfoys and Weasleys talking to each other without sending curses flying." George remarked. We all laughed at the observation.

"I was actually hoping to end the feud between our families. Maybe start off the new school year on a fresh page. Maybe not everyone is ready for that though. I think the one who pushed me earlier was you brother, Ron." I looked over at Draco to confirm.

"Yeah, Alex, it was Ron. We should get back at him, what do you guys think?" He asked, looking up at George.

The twins didn't seem to dislike the idea. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Although we might have to thank him after that." Fred replied with a smirk.

They stopped us in front of a big bookcase. "Well here you go, boys, those are the funniest books we could find in the shop. Obviously we have better pranking ones back at the Burrow that we'll be taking with us at school."

"Thanks! Draco, can you help me find more books to take to school?" I'm a very fast reader and I know the textbooks for my classes won't be enough to last me through the year. Draco and I broke away from the group to browse through the shelves. The twins occasionally caught up with us to show us books they thought I'd like.

About an hour later I could hear our parents calling for Draco and I. Mother came around the bookshelf to see us still laughing with the twins. "You weren't kidding about making friends with the Weasleys, were you?" She looks between us and sighs. "Fine, I'll send a letter to Arthur and Molly to propose peace. Get the books you need and we'll be on our way home." She looks towards the twins. "Thanks for helping them find even more books." She sounds sarcastic; she knows the library is already full as it is.

We thank Fred and George for their help and bade our goodbyes. I receive matching mischievous winks. I blush and turn around quickly to catch up with mother and Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and I were back at the manor, hot chocolate in hand. "I think the wand maker was right about the staff helping me find my true loves."

He looked up at me from his chair across from the table. "Loves?" It takes a few seconds for the realization to dawn on him. "The twins? Are you sure? Bloody hell, we're in for an important first year if that's true."

September 1st arrived quickly and next thing we knew Draco and I were boarding the Hogwarts Express. We saw the twins climbing the steps before us and a group of kids rushed between us as the final warning sounded. Fred saw we were getting lost in the crowd and held up three fingers. I nod to Fred who disappears in the rush of excited children. I turn to Draco. "I think that meant to meet up with them in the third compartment."

We found the third compartment but it was empty when we opened the door. We sat down and waited for the twins to appear. After ten minutes the only noise coming from outside our door was a soft mewing. I blinked and Draco hit me with his elbow. "You get it, if it's one of Fred and George's pranks you'll be safe, they never try to get you."

He had a point. Ever since that day in Diagon Alley the twins sent letters to Draco and I and we answered. Draco received pranks throughout the exchanges whereas my letters were always safe. Thankfully, Draco just learned to laugh them off. They weren't dangerous, just for some good laughs.

I got up and opened the door to find a kitten with a blue and purple bow tied around its neck, 'Alex' written upon the silk. I reached down to pick it up just as another set of hands dropped to do the same. I looked up to see startling green eyes and a mop of black hair. I stood up, clutching the cat to my chest. Draco came up behind me to see what was going on but the boy ran off. "Hmm, that was strange." He commented.

"Yes, very." We looked to the opposite side to see identical red heads and smirking grins coming towards us. "Looks like our kitten found the kitten we got for him." Fred said.

"Wasn't very nice of the new little kitten to run off though." George replied. We backed up into the compartment and let the twins enter before shutting the door behind them.

"No it wasn't, dear brother, but it does seem he knew who his new owner would be." I smiled and started the scratch the kitten behind its ear, earning soft purrs.

"Why'd you get me a cat anyway?" I inquired.

"Draco mentioned you always wanted one but your father was too preoccupied to remember to get you one so we took the responsibility into our own hands." Fred explained.

"Thanks but you really had no reason to buy me a kitten."

"Sure we did!" Piped up George. "That day in Diagon Alley was your birthday, we owed you a present. It's a little late but we didn't think Errol could handle carrying this little monster." I giggled at the thought of the old bird carrying the cat.

I put the kitten in Draco's lap for a moment while I hugged the twins and gave them my thanks. I sat back in my seat and cuddled my new pet. "I think I'll name him Mischief after the people who gave him to me. Do you like that name, kitty?" The kitten replied with an audible purr.

The door was opened suddenly and Greg and Vince stood in the doorway. They'd been our friends ever since we could crawl. Pureblood families all know each other these days. "Did you hear Harry Potter's on board?"

"Yeah we met him before we got-"

"-on the train."

I still wasn't used to the twins finishing each other's sentences since we'd been communicating through letters. "You did?" I asked excitedly. "I wonder if he's like everyone says he is." I looked out the window and gasped. "Draco, look! Hogwarts!" Draco laughed at my enthusiasm but I knew he was excited about the school too.

"Only you'd catch the castle before we even get to Hogsmeade, Alex."

We changed into our robes. I kissed Mischief's head before handing him over to the twins.

"You two take care of him for me while I go through sorting. I'll pick him up before we get to the dorms."

They nodded and took Mischief from me just as the train stopped moving. Draco and I were some of the first off the train. We could hear and loud and deep voice calling for first years and moved towards a man who seemed much too big to be entirely human.

Once all the first years were gathered the man led us to the boats that he told us would bring us to Hogwarts. Draco, Greg, Vince, and I got on the same boat and we headed off. The boats stopped moving right before passing through a tunnel because one of the kids screamed that something was trying to knock boat sideways. I could see him tipping to the right and sent a gust of wind towards the left to stop him falling in the water.

"This is the only time I'm doing this. Next person who tries to tip their boat while goofing around can take the dip in the lake they deserved." I said in a very Slytherin like tone that would have made father proud. After the kid had been calmed down, the boats started moving again.

As we headed into the school we were faced with Gryffindor's head of house, Professor McGonagall. She told us to line up and wait for our names to be called. I grabbed Draco's hand, feeling very nervous suddenly.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the boy who almost took a swim earlier. He tried to awkwardly apologize but I told him it was fine and to stop goofing off for attention. He nodded quickly and went to take his place in line. I look back to Draco who is staring at Ron Weasley, cursing under his breath. "Draco!" I exclaim in a harsh whisper. "We agreed we would wait for the twins before doing anything to their brother." He nodded but looked irritated that I had stopped whatever he was trying to do. "What happened?" I questioned.

"Harry Potter turned down my offer of friendship." I gasped because nobody ever said no to a Malfoy before. I didn't have time to tell him anything before we were ushered into the great hall. The hat started singing about the different houses so I turned to Draco one last time.

"We'll figure out the Ron/Harry situation later. Just focus on the sorting." I kissed his forehead, something we had been doing to each other, when one was in need of comfort, since we were children. Professor McGonagall started calling out last names alphabetically. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had already been called and sorted into Slytherin. I was in a daze and almost missed the call of "Alexander Malfoy." I stepped forward and sat on the stool before the hat was placed on my head.

"So you're the one on everyone's been chattering about. Hmm, yes, you're very smart, loyal, cunning, and caring. You'd do well in any house. Hmm, yes, I have an idea what to do with you. It would let you be around your brothers and those Weasley Twins I see occupying a lot of your thoughts. It'd also bring some much needed house unity. Yes, you're quite a special one, young Malfoy."

I was confused as to what the hat meant but before I could ask what kind of plan it had in mind he spoke out to the crowd.

"This student cannot be placed in a specific house!"

The hall exploded with shocked whispers, all wondering how that could happen. Professor Dumbledore stood up from the middle of the head table. The students quieted down to hear what he had to say. "Well this is a Hogwarts first. Where should he be put then?" He addressed the hat.

"I advise we put him in one of the Founder's rooms. He can fit in any Hogwarts house and so this student should be able to interact with all the houses. I believe he can bring the houses together."

I was confused. "Uhm, Mr. Hat? What does that mean for me exactly?"

"It means you get your own room and can decide which classes you attend at what time. Now go seat yourself at the table of your choice."

I set off for Slytherin's table. I knew that's where Draco would land. No sooner had I sat down that the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN" barely touching Draco's head. My brother joined me at the table. "I'll be the first to see your room, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"What's father going to think?" I questioned

"I think father will be proud. A Malfoy setting Hogwart history. Oh look, Potter is getting sorted." I looked up to the front of the room. It took a while before the hat took its decision. "Gryffindor!" Their table cheered loudly. "Looks like it's a good thing you weren't put in a specific house. Maybe you can get into Gryffindor and find out what's so big about bloody Potter."

"Yeah but it's good too because we'll be able to be with the twins more. We'd have been "rivals" otherwise. We can all hang out in my room. Now we just have to get Harry Potter on our side.

I smiled and waved as the twins looked my way and then felt something rubbing up against my leg. I looked down to see Mischief, a note tied around his neck. I picked him up and took the piece of paper off his collar.

_You're all about shocking people, aren't you?_

_We can come see your room, right?_

_And come visit our table!_

_Fred & George._

I smiled and handed Mischief to Draco. "I'll be right back. Another good point about not being in a specific house is that I can go from table to table." I walked over to Gryffindor and sat between the twins. I laid my head on Fred's shoulder. He jumped in surprise but started petting my head. Soon George had his arms around my waist. "You two can come with Draco and I to see my room. And of course you're welcome to pass by any time you want."

They laughed and were about to say something but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Draco and I's godfather, Severus, glaring at the twins. "Come with me, Mr. Malfoy. I have been assigned to show you your room." I motioned to Fred and George to follow me and we picked up Draco on the way past Slytherin.

We stopped in front of a painting with two men sitting in a swing with two other pushing them. They stopped swinging as they saw us appear. "This first year has not been assigned a house and will be using this room for the rest of his time at school." Explained my godfather.

One of the men who was swinging spoke up. "Set the password."

I looked at him and replied. "Shocking is simple with water and air."

The other man sitting on the swing talked back. "The password as been accepting and is also true."

The door opened and we walked in. What a fun time the next few years are going to be.


	4. AN

Alright this story is back up for anyone who wants to take over of writing it. I can co-author by being the beta, and give who every takes the story, ideas because I can, I make up great ideas.

Anyone who needs help with a story, and does not know where to go with it should come to me first. I can help get people restarted on the story and where they should go next.


End file.
